Skin to bone
by Abracadabrante
Summary: Juste un OS à propos de Théodore. Rien de plus que cela, en fait.


Théodore Nott. Craint à cause de son nom, solitaire, toujours à cause de ce foutu nom qui ne partira jamais. Malgré tous les lavages qu'il a pu subir, il ne lui reste plus que ces yeux délavé, son esprit rapiécée tout décousu après de trop nombreux frottements et de trop fortes battues. Il avait beau répéter qu'il était un tissu fragile dont on devait prendre soin, il lui semblait ne pas avoir été tissé au bon endroit, par la bonne personne. Fabriqué dans le manoir familial, gardé en réserve durant des années, formé, cousu selon les besoins de son propriétaire, porté avec une fierté feinte, il n'était qu'un tissu de seconde main, déchiré depuis trop longtemps, délavé depuis trop longtemps, si commun, qu'il passait désormais inaperçu. Une cape d'invisibilité aurait eu plus d'éclat. C'était sûrement pour cela que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, qu'il soit dans le monde extérieur ou dans ce château empli d'adolescent en crise d'hormones.

Est-il possible d'être plus invisible que cela? De l'être au point que plus personne ne vous remarque, que tout le monde vous bouscule, que plus personne ne vous souris, que tout le monde vous abandonne.

Pourquoi personne ne l'écoute jamais? Pourquoi personne n'est jamais là pour lui parler, le consoler, l'encourager, pour vivre avec lui, c'est parce qu'il est dans la maison de la roublardise c'est cela, hein? Répondez! C'est parce que son avenir est tapissé de mort? C'est pour ça que tout le monde le fuit, l'oublie... Il aimerait tant former un groupe d'amis soudé et unis, comme... Ces couronnés d'or, ces joyeux lurons, toujours à se soutenir, toujours à sourire, unis, un patchwork d'âmes réunies par un cheveu de la destinée, que même les trois sorcières ne pourraient couper.

Il n'était qu'un serpent après tout. Les serpents ne se déplacent pas en bandes, ils rampent solitairement, rasant le sol, vivant dans l'obscurité, crachant leur maudit venin. Lui n'en avait plus l'envie, ramper ne le distrayait plus, son venin était devenu fade, et ses yeux ne luisaient plus. Après tout, sa vie n'avait aucun sens, il n'existait pas.

Une coquille vide. C'est ce qu'il ressentait, non, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais rien ressentis, rien, pas un seul sentiment. Il avait une carapace vide, il n'y avait rien derrière le mur qu'il avait érigé entre le monde et lui, son univers personnel, tout n'était qu'un champ de guerre empli de reste encore fumants, l'odeur du sang frais flottant dans l'air telle une bannière macabre. Peut-être le sang devait il être son futur, comme celui de tous les êtres vivants, ne naît-on pas couvert du sang maternel ? N'est-ce pas une fin normale que de mourir les mains couvertes de sang ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un futur nécrophage, rien d'autre ne s'ouvrait à lui et cela faisait un moment qu'il avait baissé les armes, qu'il s'était laissé lessivé, pour n'en être que plus éclatant le jour où il trempera enfin dans le sang, son âme prendra alors le sang pour seul dieu, et fera en sorte de voir ce dieu le plus souvent possible, son esprit depuis longtemps plongé dans les ténèbres accueillantes d'Erèbe, le rapprochant déjà plus des enfers.

Alors, il partit, il se réfugia dans son monde de fiction, dans son univers mental à l'abri des taches.

Plus aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres amères, il a arrêté de s'exprimer ainsi. Il ne parle plus depuis sa naissance, peut-être n'a-t-il jamais crié dès sa naissance, de peur de trop faire de bruit, de peur d'être remarqué, de la peur d'être oublié. Les mots ne sont que des flèches, des milliers de flèches déclinées dans tous les modèles, vous atteignant avec plus ou moins de précision. Mais ces mots il les avait bannis de son territoire. Il avait beau avoir grandis avec, les avoir aimés de tout son être étant enfant quand il avait réalisé qu'ils vous ouvraient des voies inexplorées, qu'ils permettaient de communiquer. Communiquer. Ce verbe le remplissait d'effroi tout en lui offrant une promesse d'un lendemain plus coloré. La communication est au centre de tout, l'échange entre deux êtres est une chose des plus banales, mais alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? Pourquoi son esprit refusait-il de s'exprimer comme n'importe quelle autre personne ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul en tête à tête avec un être humain, autant constitué de chair que lui, il perdait ses moyens, sa gorge se nouait, des nœuds, il avalait des nœuds, jusqu'à l'étouffement. Assurément, son âme était meurtrie, meurtrie par les mots, meurtrie par les noms, les adjectifs, les verbes, les expressions. Combien de fois, son père lui avait-il reproché la mort de son épouse ? L'avait-il traité de tous les noms, avait-il entendu des conversations au sujet du rejeton Nott, avait-il entendu les insultes se distribuer dans un écho parfait dans tout Poudlard ?

Ainsi, dans son monde il connaissait tout le monde, parlait à tout le monde, vivait tout le monde avec des yeux, une âme, un être colorés comme ceux d'un nouveau né. Si seulement il avait vu d'autres images surannées dans sa vie, si seulement il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, peut-être s'en serait-il mieux sorti ? Qui sait, les enfants ne sont qu'un moule que les parents remplissent peu à peu comme bon leur semble, peut-être qu'avec une mère à la maison, même si elle n'avait rien dit, qu'elle soit juste là, qu'il puisse sentir sa présence rassurante les soirs d'orage, ces soirs où il se sentait déchiré de part en part par ces lances enflammées, zébrant le ciel, le faisant pleurer à torrent, comme il avait mal pour le ciel, comme il avait envie de pleurer avec lui les zébrures qu'il subissait sur son dos courbé d'enfant bien lessivé, bien brossé. Il a souvent rêvé d'une vie parallèle que lui seul verrait à travers ses yeux délavés, un monde rien qu'à lui, se pliant à ses moindres désirs, un monde dans lequel les choix n'existeraient pas.

'Tu dois faire un choix.' Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots, répétés, comme une vieille chanson dont la nostalgie nous dépasse, qui nous ramène des souvenirs en pleine face, les yeux mouillés. Ce genre de chanson existe, elles viennent du cœur, de l'âme, de ce que sont les gens. Par exemple, tous ces jeunes qui marchent, courent, rient, s'effacent, meurent à petit feu, toutes ces personnes folles, chacune a une chanson qu'elle aime, qu'elle adore, dont elle ne veut pas se défaire, qui lui rappelle ses amis, ses parents, ses meilleurs moments. Peut-être que ce que l'on voit avant de mourir n'est pas un résumé de notre misérable vie, mais cette chanson jouée par un orchestre céleste, alors on ferme les yeux, et on se laisse emporter au loin, au rythme de cette chanson. Ainsi, la mort n'en devient que plus belle et paisible.

Sa raison lui cria qu'il se voilait juste la face, qu'il inventait ces histoires depuis son enfance pour se rassurer de sa mort prochaine, comme sa mère était morte, il allait bientôt plonger dans le styx, et brûler au coin de l'âtre d'un Hades ravi d'avoir un compagnon de route si médiocre à son côté.

Il ne voulait juste pas mourir, pas comme tous les autres, mourir pour un conflit entre un hérétique et un gamin empli de vengeance, quelle mort minable. Si l'on devait mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi, autant ne pas mourir, c'était bien plus simple.

Et puis, de ce fameux choix dépendait sa vie, sa si misérable vie, si médiocre vie d'aristocrate bien rangé, de petit garçon bien lessivé, bien brossé, n'ayant plus les couleurs dont la vie l'a paré à sa naissance. Il était sûr au départ que les autres se sentaient comme lui, qu'ils se sentaient violés, souillés, dépecés, les os au vent, le cœur ballottant dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Que nenni, ils s'en foutaient comme de leur premier sortilège impardonnable, tout ce qui leur importait, c'était leur bien être d'enfants bien lessivés, puis bien brossé. Non, tous ses camarades étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il subissaient les intempéries, si longtemps qu'ils avaient rouillés, leur esprit ne fonctionnait plus, il ne voyait plus qu'une armée de délavé marcher droit vers la mort, au nom de leur éducation, au nom d'un homme devenu un dieu tyrannique, au nom de leur existence. Conditionnés depuis trop longtemps au seul et unique acte de mourir pour une cause qu'ils suivent aveuglément, sans comprendre ce qu'il en résulte, suivant les paroles des anciens, ces vieux fous qui ne savent pas ouvrir les yeux et voir que le monde évolue chaque jour que la terre tourne sur l'ovale qu'est l'univers.

Peu importe. Ils ne l'ont pas compris, ne l'ont pas vu s'exprimer à mots cachés. Ils mourront tous. Peu importe le camp qu'ils choisiront. N'ont-ils pas conscience de la précieuse vie qu'ils s'apprêtent à sacrifier pour leur cause. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à rejoindre un des deux camps, dans les deux, la mort l'attendait les bras grands ouverts, pour lui procurer la première et la dernière étreinte de sa vie. Pour lui le but, la finalité de ce combat n'avait aucune importance, une fois dans sa vie, il avait ressenti le besoin de retrouver sa peau, de se couvrir face au vent froid, puis de marcher à contre-sens, aussi loin que possible, aussi près que l'impossible. De quoi, il n'en savait rien, la seule chose qu'il voulait bien s'avouer, était qu'il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait jamais été quelque chose, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus rien pour personne, maintenant que le monde ressemblait au champ de bataille de son esprit, maintenant que les corps brûlaient sous les rires hystériques des vainqueurs, maintenant il pouvait espérer un autre monde.


End file.
